


"Pollock No. 5, 1948"     euphoria814

by okularnicaM



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cover Art, M/M, baner
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/pseuds/okularnicaM





	"Pollock No. 5, 1948"     euphoria814

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pollock No. 5, 1948](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874446) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 



[](https://imageshack.com/i/pmi0PEwSj)


End file.
